The Black Butler's Assistant (Rewritten & Continued)
by SlytheCat202
Summary: Ciel hires a pretty new servant named Emilie Wright. At first Sebastian thinks he just has another inadequate servant to take care of, but quickly finds that she can do everything nearly as well as he can. / SebxOC. Please R&R! No flaming. Rated M for future chapters, which will be separated individually within story. Majority consists of T rated material. Follows manga. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: New Arrival

"blah blah blah" = dialogue

'_blah blah blah_' = thoughts

_Blah_ = emphasis

~*~ = end of scene

(*#) = has a comment/note in the author's note at the bottom

Reviews and private messages are very much appreciated, as well as _good_ critical comments (meaning good and bad. Pointing out my flaws and strengths in a professional manner is perfectly acceptable and it helps my writing. I love and live for it.) Flaming is completely unacceptable and any flame reviews will be promptly deleted.

Disclaimer:

All characters besides than Miss Emilie Wright, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, Sir Alaric, and anybody else I made or make up belong to Yana Toboso. I used the Kuroshitsuji storyline and characters for entertainment purposes only. I am _not_ making any sort of profit from this (other than improving my writing, of course ;D).

* * *

_Chapter One_

_New Arrival_

Sebastian and Ciel were walking down a long hallway of the manor together. It was the afternoon and Sebastian had just finished giving his master a violin lesson. It had been a long, drawn-out session, for the boy could not seem to focus on the matter at hand. He would constantly hit the wrong notes, the awful sound grinding against the demon's ears. Sebastian had been frequently yelling at the earl, telling him to clear his mind and think about the lesson, but it was all for naught. Even as they headed toward Ciel's office, the boy seemed to be anxious about something and his thoughts were elsewhere.

The child turned to Sebastian and asked, "Sebastian, what time is it?"

"It is 11:30, sir," the butler said after he pulled out his pocket watch.

Ciel sighed in slight irritation. He appeared impatient. Sebastian eyed him suspiciously, unknowing of what his master was thinking.

He titled his head and said inquisitively, "Is something concerning you, young master? You seem anxious about something."

The earl looked away and murmured, "Nothing is wrong. I am simply… _waiting_."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for what, young master?"

Ciel ignored him and kept walking. Sebastian frowned and narrowed his eyes, annoyed by his young master's cryptic behavior. He was acting rather peculiar and the butler did not know why, which proved to further irritate him. The demon pulled out the planner book from his jacket and opened it. Flipping to the current date, the man read aloud, "Young master, at noon I will be serving you roast beef and apricot-date chutney on sliced baguettes, complimented by a Rose tea. It is perfect for the autumn time… Does that sound suitable?"

"Mm," Ciel nodded, again not really paying much attention to Sebastian's words.

The demon sweat-dropped and sighed. He stated, "For the next hour, you are to fill out the necessary paperwork for the latest transaction your company has made, along with writing letters to the Queen and some of your other associates. And-"

"Yes, yes. I understand Sebastian. I shall begin my work momentarily, so just wait until we actually get in the office," Ciel interrupted while waving his hand at him, signaling for his butler to cease talking.

Sebastian closed his eyes and snapped the book shut. He bowed his head, "Yes, my lord."

The demon's lids opened slightly, staring at his young master with narrowed eyes. Ciel really was acting _extra_ peculiar today, and even more rude and bratty than usual. They eventually reached the office and Sebastian walked up to the door, opening it. Just as Ciel began to walk through the doorway, a loud banging could be heard from the front entrance. Sebastian blinked and placed his hand against his chin, pondering. He murmured, "Hmmm… it does not say on the schedule that we are expecting any guests today. I wonder who it could be…?"

Ciel had stopped mid-way through the door, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. The demon's hand fell to his side and he said with a sigh, "Young master, I shall find out who is at the door and what their business is. Why don't you go in the office and start working?"

The earl swiftly turned around, a grin on his face, which Sebastian responded to with raised brows. The child rarely smiled, so this was a surprise to the demon. Ciel walked forward and replied, "No, no. I shall go with you, Sebastian."

Sebastian shook his head and frowned. "But young master, I am quite capable of handling it myself, plus you have all of your work to do..."

"No. I _insist_," Ciel said with a smirk tugging at his lips. There seemed to be a mischievous gleam in eyes, which immediately made Sebastian suspicious.

"Yes, young master. As you wish," he answered, eying the boy warily. He was trying to read his thoughts, but he could not quite figure them out, for the demon was missing something. Sebastian frowned. He did not like this whatsoever.

They quickly walked to the end of the hall and to the main entrance. The whole while, Ciel had that playful glint in his large, blue eyes and a small smirk on his face. Every so often the demon would side-glance with narrowed eyes at his master and look at him apprehensively. With each step, the boy seemed to grow more and more excited. When they reached the door, Ciel walked a little ahead of the butler and turned to the side, so that he was facing both Sebastian and the door, but, strangely enough, only so that the butler could see him and not the person outside. Sebastian just sighed and internally shook his head, not understanding his master's behavior at the moment, and proceeded to open the door.

A pretty, bright-eyed, young woman stood outside, her hand hovering where the door was, about to knock again. Her eyes, which were large, doe-like, and an emerald green in colour, widened and glanced up to meet with a pair of smaller, much narrower, dark red ones. Soft, pink lips quickly curved into a sugar-sweet smile, and the woman lowered her hand, wrapping her small, but long and slender fingers around the handle of her very large suitcase. The bag was massive, a dark, forest green in colour, and the back of it lightly rested on her grey-blue dress, which was modest and simple, but clearly made of a nice material. The young woman was certainly no peasant, but clearly not a woman of great wealth. The female was petite, not much taller than Ciel (*1) and could have been easily mistaken for a young girl if it were not for the fact that she had a figure. It was not prominent, for she did not have the large curves and hourglass figure some women had, but, after close observation, one could tell that she was not lacking. She had a slight figure, not too small or too large; perfect for her petite size. The young woman's skin was porcelain and pallid, although her cheeks were a slight pink in colour, a natural flush. Unlike most women, her hair was down, appealing to her girlish look, and she had long, smooth, thick, black locks, which reached to her mid-back, slightly waving toward the ends. The hair attached to the temples was pulled back and placed in a low tail which gently rested on the rest of her locks. To frame her small, round, almost child-like face, she had bangs that were only slightly too long, covering the top of her eyes just a smidge. There was a warm, kind presence that seemed to emanate from her.

"Good afternoon, sir," she said in a soft, cute, and almost bell-like voice. (*2) Sebastian raised his eyebrows, never seeing this female before. He stared at her for a few moments, blinking, before curving one brow down while the other remained arched.

"... Pardon me, but who are you, Miss?" he asked slowly and carefully. While the question could come across as rude, the way he said it made the words seem polite and that he was only simply curious.

The young woman moved her suitcase to one hand, placing the arm holding it at her side with ease and in one easy, fluid motion. Her free hand went to her other side and grabbed at her skirts, lifting them up slightly. The female curtsied, bowing her head, resulting in some of her ebony locks to fall around her face. While in her curtsy, she said, "I am Emilie Selena Wright, Sir."

Sebastian frowned slightly, not recognizing the name either, and then asked, "If I may, what is your business here? The last time I checked, we were not expecting visitors..."

Her large green orbs widened slightly and her mouth went in a small "o" shape. She straightened her posture, getting out of her curtsey, and her eyes met his. The young woman furrowed her brows, a slight look of concern on her features.

"O-Oh, well, I w-was hired by Earl Ciel P-Phantomhive and was ordered to come h-here," she answered, looking down to her side and, with her free hand, went into one of her skirt pockets. Emilie reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper, pursing her pink lips. Her large eyes scanned the contents of it.

"Or at least I h-hope it was here..." she looked up at him, tilting her head. Her smooth, black brows furrowed slightly, the girl nibbling her bottom lip, and Emilie asked worriedly, "Is this not his estate?"

Dark red eyes widened. The demon was surprised by the young woman's words. He knew everything that went on regarding the Phantomhive estate and business. How could he not have heard of this?

"Yes it is, but I know nothing of this..." Sebastian murmured, brows furrowing.

At that very moment, Ciel stepped into sight, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. The worried expression washed away from Emilie's face, relief clearly replacing the previous doubt, and she smiled.

"Oh, Earl Phantomhive!" she exclaimed, grabbing her skirts and curtseying. "I apologize. I did not see you."

The child waved his hand up and down in a dismissive manner, replying, "No need to apologize. It is fine, Emilie."

Sebastian looked down at his master questioningly. "Young master?"

Ciel had a triumphant look on his face, as if he won some sort of competition, and his smirk grew in size as he glanced up at the butler. His blue eye then moved to Emilie and the boy raised a brow.

"Please, come in. How about we go to my office to talk, instead of standing out here?" the earl suggested.

Emilie nodded and bowed her head. "Yes, Earl Phantomhive," she said with a smile, "that sounds most lovely."

The woman entered the manor, picking up her dress skirts as she passed the doorway. Her large green eyes scanned the extravagant hallway, a slight blush coloring her cheeks

"Your home is absolutely beautiful, Earl Phantomhive, sir," Emilie said in awe, mouth hanging slightly in a gape.

The child nodded, smiling at her, before looking at Sebastian and frowning. "Sebastian! You are slacking. Take Emilie's bag. She must be tired from her trip."

Emilie shook her head and closed her eyes, smiling nervously. "O-oh no!" she exclaimed, taking a small step backwards. "It is f-fine. I-I can c-carry it!"

Ciel also shook his head, waving his hand. "No, no. Sebastian shall do it. It appears heavy and it would not do if a woman had to carry such a load, right Sebastian?" At this, his eye slid to his butler, raising a brow and the corner of his lip curving upwards.

Sebastian closed his eyes and bowed. "Of course, young master." He turned to Emilie and held out his hand, saying in a polite manner, "Please, allow me, Miss Wright."

The young woman hesitated before handing the bag to him with one arm, looking to the side and a blush colouring her cheeks. She whispered, "S-Sorry..."

Her eyes glanced up to his and they appeared apologetic, saying, '_I did not mean for you to get in trouble, sir.'_

The butler smiled and grabbed the bag, his eyes silently conveying back, '_It is no trouble at all.'_

She blushed and smiled back. '_A-Alright._'

Sebastian was surprised at the weight of the bag, remembering how the petite woman had held it with ease. Most women and even men would struggle carrying it with one hand like she had. He raised an eyebrow, slightly intrigued. The demon butler shut the door close and the three of them began to head down the hallway with Sebastian and Ciel side-by-side and Emilie following behind them. Her green eyes glanced about, taking in all of the extravagant décor. Sebastian looked down at Ciel, his eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation from the boy, who was smirking at him, still reveling in the fact that he was able to catch the demon off-guard and surprise him. After a few more moments of satisfaction, the earl sighed and began to tell the story as they walked:

"I was introduced to Emilie last Sunday while meeting with Sir Alaric at the Edward's estate. The butler was busy with other duties so she was serving us that afternoon. As you know, the head of the estate and Sir Alaric's uncle, Jonathon Edwards, suffered from a stroke and is currently comatose. Mrs. Edwards has decided to sell the countryside manor and is moving in their London estate within the next couple of weeks. From what I was told, she is being tighter with the money since her husband has been in a coma, so she is letting go of some of the staff, including Emilie here."

Ciel waved his hand towards Emilie and added, "Hence why I hired her. Sir Alaric highly praised Emilie and told me she was the best servant at the Edward's estate. He was actually going to take Emilie if no one else hired her first."

The young woman flushed and said in a soft, embarrassed voice, "O-Oh, I-I would not say the _b-best_..."

"Nonsense," Ciel stated, dismissing her words. They had reached his office door and Sebastian opened it. The kid and the woman entered the room, and the butler quietly closed the door behind them. "I saw how diligently you worked that day. Other servants were frequently coming to you to ask for help with their jobs. Not only did you serve us quite adequately, but you also did much of your coworker's chores as well. I have not seen anyone work that efficiently other than my butler, Sebastian."

"O-Oh, why t-thank you, Earl Phantomhive, sir!" she exclaimed, a large, flattered smile growing on her face, along with a rosy blush coloring her cheeks.

Ciel walked over to his desk, Sebastian pulled out the chair, and Ciel sat down on it. He motioned for her to sit on one of the chairs at the front of his desk, at which she heeded and quickly sat down before the butler could even reach her to pull out the chair. Clearly the man performing tasks for the woman made her uncomfortable, considering a look of embarrassment continued to glimmer in her large eyes and she would fiddle nervously with the skirt of her dress. The demon internally shrugged at her behavior, figuring it was because she was used to serving others and not being catered to, and went over to the pantry, starting to make some tea.

Sebastian's eyes slid over to Emilie. It all made sense why he had not known about her. The trip, which was made a handful of days before, was taken by Ciel by himself. While it was practically unheard of for Sebastian not to accompany the child, he had to investigate a few matters for the Queen and Ciel needed to meet Sir Alaric for some business matters. Now it was clear as to why Ciel had acted peculiar that evening so many days before and today. Sebastian knew something mischievous was preoccupying his master's mind because he frequently looked at the butler, a devilish smirk glinting in the child's eyes. The demon had just shrugged it off and ignored his behavior. The butler could not say he was happy about his master making this kind of decision behind his back, which he knew was why Ciel had done it. Sebastian already had three incompetent servants who messed up their duties every day and another who was too old to do anything besides sit around drinking tea. Adding one more useless person to the list would only cause more trouble for the demon... which, again, he knew was why the earl had hired the woman, just to irk him.

_'Why must I have a mercurial brat as my master?_' the demon thought, internally sighing.

He quickly finished with the tea and brought over his tray to the boy, pouring him a cup. "Earl Grey, sir," he whispered quietly, staying quiet so as not to appear rude and as though he was interrupting their conversation. Ciel nodded and the butler went over to Emilie, raising a brow, asking silently whether the woman wanted a cup of tea as well. She held up her hands and shook her head, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Oh, n-no thank you, but I greatly appreciate the offer, s-sir," said Emilie graciously.

The demon's brows arched upwards. It was difficult not to notice how happy Emilie seemed; she was constantly smiling and her voice was so cheerful. Most of all, it was the aura about her. It was almost as if the Sun's light itself was radiating from her body. He found it strange, especially considering her situation.

"It may be bold of me to say," started the demon slightly cruelly, closing his eyes and keeping a straight face, although he was internally smirking, "but you seem awfully cheerful considering your situation. Your master suffered a stroke and is comatose and his wife let you go, and yet you are smiling and seem so happy and content. Please, do not take offense, Miss. It was simply something I noticed...-"

Emilie closed her eyes and shook her head, her black locks swaying from side-to-side, and she waved her hands. "Oh, please! None is taken at all!" When her lids rose again, her large, green orbs held a hint of sadness. A small, sorrowful smile appeared on her lips and the woman placed a hand over her heart. "It is not that I am happy Master Edwards is in the state that he is in. It is rather disheartening, actually. He is a kind man. My old master was so understanding and, why, he even gave us days off if we asked and... and without asking any questions! Nice payments, nice treatment, nice..." Emilie paused. The smile disappeared from her face and the glimmer in her eyes dimmed. Although it was only for a split second, Sebastian could sense that she had difficulty speaking the next word, "..._ e-everything_."

The young women went silent. Her eyes glazed over and she seemed distant, as if she were no longer in the room, but somewhere else. Emilie appeared to be reminiscing about something—her bottom lip trembled and her fingers twitched, curling up and clenching at the skirts of her dress—something she did not wish to remember and that was unpleasant. Ciel placed his cup of tea on the small plate. At the sound of the clink, the fog in Emilie's eyes vanished and she bit her shaking lip, her fingers uncurling. She blinked slowly and, when her eyes opened fully again, a large beam was planted on her face.

"B-but I am happy now," she exclaimed. "I may have lost a good master, but I have gained a new one." Emilie laughed softly, her eyes closing and giving a happy smile. "I consider myself lucky that Master Phantomhive was kind enough to hire a new servant, and _me_ for that matter. How could I not be pleased about that?"

The demon found it incredibly difficult to take this new woman seriously. She was so... optimistic and lighthearted. '_This woman simply cannot be portraying herself honestly. How could she be? It __**must**__ be an act,_' he thought, staring at her glowing face and sensing her joyful aura. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. '_What a strange girl_,' he thought. '_Very strange_.'

His thoughts were cut off by a "Sebastian." Dark red eyes turned to Ciel. "Yes, young master?"

"Show Emilie around the house," Ciel ordered, taking another sip of tea. "I want her to be familiar with the Phantomhive manor grounds as soon as possible so she can start working by tomorrow without getting lost. Put off all of your other work until this is done, understood?"

Sebastian's lips curved into that trademark smirk of his and said with a low bow, "Yes, my lord."

He sharply turned and walked towards the sitting Emilie, whose big eyes moved to face him. When Sebastian reached her side, he bent down and said in a quiet voice by her ear, "Let us go, Miss Wright."

She blinked a few times and her eyes widened. "O-Oh! Of... Of course, Sir."

Emilie quickly stood up and curtsied to Ciel, bowing her head. She said in a sweet, appreciative voice, "Thank you ever so much, Earl Phantomhive, for your hospitality and kindness! I shall work as hard as I possibly can to show you my appreciation, but even that would never be enough."

Ciel looked up at Emilie and smiled. "Your services shall be plenty enough, especially if you work like how you did the other day."

"I shall, and thank you again," she replied with a nod and straightened up.

Emilie turned towards Sebastian and he then led her to the door, opening it. Once she went through the doorway, the butler slipped through and softly closed the door. When he turned around, he noticed the woman glancing to the side with a blush colouring her cheeks. The demon raised a brow.

"Is something the matter, Miss Wright?" he asked in confusion.

The young woman shuffled her feet and gulped. The colour in her cheeks darkened from pink to red. It took her a few moments, but once she gathered the courage to look him in the eyes, she exclaimed, "Oh please, Sir! I do not wish to waste your time. I know the job of a butler is very tedious and time consuming. You have a lot to do without having to lug me around. Sir, I can make my way through the manor and find everything on my own without bothering you. Making your job more difficult is the last thing I want to do!"

The demon's red eyes widened at her words, surprised. She was exceptionally kind and considerate, even to her coworkers. This woman was actually willing to get lost in this great manor just so that she would not have to trouble him. Sebastian could not help but give a small, true smile, closing his eyes.

"Please, Miss Wright," he replied politely, "it is my pleasure to show you around the manor. Besides, if you became lost and had to ask me where certain items and areas are constantly, would that not waste more of my time and be more of an inconvenience added up than simply showing you around once?"

The blush on Emilie's cheeks turned into a more fevered red colour and her gaze dropped to the floor. "I-I suppose you are r-right, S-Sir..."

Sebastian nodded, turned his back to her, and added, "Oh, and please call me Sebastian, Miss Wright. There is no need for such formalities."

"Then," Emilie spoke up. Sebastian glanced over at her, eyebrows raised. A slight blush covered her cheeks and she smiled in slight embarrassment. "Then please, call me Emilie. One coworker acting familiar with another who does not just seems plain s-silly, does it not... _Sebastian_?"

The corners of the demon's lips curved upwards and he nodded his head in agreement. He said with a soft chuckle, "I suppose you are right, _Emilie_. Let us go then, now that we have _that_ established."

Emilie giggled and tilted her head to the side, beaming up at him. He began to walk forward and she exclaimed while following after the butler, "Alright~!"

* * *

Author's note:

*1 : Ciel is 5'0," in case anyone was wondering.

*2 : Not the annoying, high pitched voice where you want to strangle them, but the one where you are like, "Aww... so cute!" and you want to glomp and cuddle them...yeah, that one... lol!


	2. Chapter 2: Misinterpretations

"blah blah blah" = dialogue

'_blah blah blah_' = thoughts

_Blah_ = emphasis

(*#) = has a comment/note in the author's note at the bottom

Reviews and private messages are very much appreciated, as well as _good_ critical comments (meaning good and bad. Pointing out my flaws and strengths in a professional manner is perfectly acceptable and it helps my writing. I love and live for it.) Flaming is completely unacceptable and any flame reviews will be promptly deleted.

Disclaimer:

All characters besides than Miss Emilie Wright, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, Sir Alaric, and anybody else I made or make up belong to Yana Toboso. I used the Kuroshitsuji storyline and characters for entertainment purposes only. I am _not_ making any sort of profit from this (other than improving my writing, of course ;D).

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Misinterpretations_

Emilie walked beside Sebastian, quietly listening to his descriptions of the manor and observed him pointing out certain areas. She nodded at his words, clearly paying attention. The young woman was taking mental notes and carefully memorizing the layout of the massive building structure. Sebastian was pleased with her attentiveness. She was sincere, wishing to learn and start working as soon as possible. Remembering that Ciel had mentioned he was impressed by her abilities, he was curious where her skills lie.

"When you worked for your previous master, what was your position?" asked Sebastian, his eyes looking down at her as they walked. "I shall reassign assignments and jobs for everyone, but, before that, I need to know where you are skilled."

The woman blinked and pursed her lips, thinking for a few moments. "Well... I have done several different jobs," she started. "Whenever anyone needed help, I would assist them. I have worked as a maid, chef, helped the butler and done several of the higher-ranking jobs, worked in the garden and stalls, run errands... Oh, I have done so many things, Sebastian. I am rather flexible and can do just about any job you need me to do." Emilie smiled sweetly. "I am a fast learner."

Sebastian remained silent for a moment, surprised by her words. Usually employees were assigned one position and would rarely help with other jobs unless it was absolutely necessary. He would have expected her to have worked as a maid or possibly a cook, but such a small woman doing hard physical labor and also delicate, intelligent work... only he was that versatile, or so he thought.

"I see," the butler said slowly. '_This shall certainly make things more difficult, at least in picking her job. Although, perhaps it will be beneficial since the other servants are utterly incompetent..._' he thought with his eyes closed and a curled, gloved finger on his chin.

Emilie noticed his hesitancy and tensed slightly. "O-Oh, that will not be a p-problem, will it?! I j-just thought that-"

He shook his head and smiled, his hands waving. "No, no. It is fine. It just surprises me that you have done so many jobs, especially at such a young age. I am pleased that your skills are so versatile. All I must do is observe your work to measure your skills and see what job suits you best."

She mirrored his smile and nodded. "Alright. That sounds lovely. I hope my work pleases you."

"I am sure that it will, Miss Emilie," said the butler politely. They neared the kitchen and Sebastian's pace slowed. He stopped in front of the door and placed his hand on the knob. "I shall first show you the kitchen. Baldroy is the chef, but I primarily spend the most time in here preparing meals for the young master."

Emilie blinked. "Really? Why must you do so? Does the butler not have many other jobs to do in the household? I know he normally checks everything to make sure things are going well, but... _you _prepare the meals?" asked the young woman in surprise.

The demon sighed and slightly sweat-dropped. He gave his pretty, fake smile. "The chef is... not the sharpest tool in the shed."

'_That is being too nice to that bloody idiot,' _he thought with the slightest twitch.

The young woman gave a quiet gasp, understanding. "O-Oh... I... I see." She also sweat-dropped and gave a nervous smile. When Sebastian held the door open for Emilie, she nodded her head in gratitude and smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said with a smile.

Emilie's eyes widened as she stared at the large, immaculately clean room, filled with numerous pristine cooking utensils and supplies. Her mouth was in the shape of an 'o', sounding out a quiet 'wow.' The demon internally smiled, closing the door soundlessly behind them. He stepped forward and went beside her.

"Oh, Sebastian," exclaimed Emilie, large, emerald eyes shimmering, "what a lovely kitchen!"

He nodded, giving a small smile at her remark. "Yes, it is. I have made sure to obtain all of the newest and best materials and utensils so that the meals are of the greatest quality possible."

The young woman beamed at him, looking at him kindly. She said sweetly, "You are such a dutiful butler. Master Phantomhive must be very pleased to have you here. Sebastian, you are so thoughtful~!"

The demon internally chuckled. '_Oh, yes. The boy truly _is _lucky to have me_," he thought sarcastically. He bet Ciel's bounded soul disagreed, but the butler could care less. If anything, it was rather amusing. '_Humans are so foolish and needy. So many are willing to do anything and give up everything in order to get what they want. Heh..._'

He smirked. "Yes, of course. I am sure the young master is."

His expression then changed back to being serious, at which Emilie's face mirrored his. Sebastian closed his eyes as he explained a typical day. "It is extremely important to understand the schedule before anything else. The young master wakes at 8:00 each morning, so breakfast is to be served right at 8:30. There is then the mid-morning tea which takes place at 10:00. Noon is lunchtime and the afternoon tea is served promptly at 3:00. Dinner is then served between 6:00 to 6:30, depending on the day's schedule, and lastly the young master gets his evening tea and a snack at 10:00 before he is off to bed."

Sebastian paused and glanced at the woman. "Did you get all of that, Emilie?"

Emilie nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you. Please continue."

The butler could not help that a corner of his lips curved upwards. He could tell she was truly paying attention and he was starting to believe her statement about being a fast learner. Realizing this, he then showed her around the room, pointing out where all of the cooking materials were placed. Sebastian noticed that Emilie's lips mouthed each word he said, memorizing every detail so she would not forget anything; she seemed to be a good student. Hopefully it would show in her work the next day, the demon wished.

"I believe that is all for the kitchen," he stated. Sebastian strode towards the door, signaling for Emilie to follow. Catching on, the young woman quickly walked forward, glancing around the room once more.

Reaching the door, Emilie stopped in front of the butler and smiled brightly. "I am ready to continue the tour, Sebastian. Thank you again for everything~"

He nodded. "Of course."

The gloved hand moved towards the door handle, fingertips touching the cold metal. At that moment, a battle cry loudly rang through the air and the door slammed open. Having quick reflexes, Sebastian was able to dodge getting crushed by the large and heavy wood. Blond hair and a white apron flashed inside. The one and only Baldroy, eyes closed and brows furrowed in anger, charged inside of the room, heading straight for Emilie. Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly as the chef collided right into her. Her small form started falling towards the ground, her black locks waving in the air. Right before she slammed on the hard floor, Sebastian swiftly went to her and knelt down, catching the young woman in his arms with inhuman speed.

A shadow enveloped Sebastian as Bard towered over him. His eyes were still closed, and now one arm was clasped to his hip while the other pointed in front of him, the general direction of where the man clad in black was, but above him instead of directly at him. The chef's face was red with anger and the cigarette in his mouth was nearly in two, the front part of it hanging dangerously from his lips. He took a deep breath, preparing to yell.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I do NOT need any help?!" Bard boomed loudly. His voice seemed to shake the very room. "I am the chef here and yet you always prepare the meals. You hardly even let me _near_ the damn kitchen! My food is delicious and full of nutrition! The way I-"

"Are you alright, Miss Emilie?" Sebastian asked the woman in his arms with concern, completely ignoring and interrupting the infuriated chef.

Green eyes fluttered open, before having been clenched shut from the impact, and stared up at their savior. Her orbs shimmered as he gazed into them, waiting for her answer. Emilie gulped and nodded slowly.

"Y-yes, I-I am fine," she whispered quietly, the colour of her cheeks turning into a light shade of pink.

At the realization that Sebastian had ignored his previous statement, Bard raised his voice to the level of a sonic boom instead of a simple boom (quite an extraordinary feat, if I may say so myself.)

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" He bent forward towards Sebastian and opened one blue eye, staring at the butler incredulously. "What the hell are you even doi-"

Oddly, Sebastian was kneeling on the kitchen floor, instead of standing up and cooking. He blinked and his blue eyes looked down below Sebastian's face. The chef then noticed a figure which was curled against the butler's chest. Sebastian cradled it tightly, yet almost delicately, in his long arms. He looked as if he were protecting the object. A closer look revealed a young woman. The broken cigarette fell from Bard's mouth, his eyes bulging. A pretty young woman at that!

'_Nice figure, young and innocent looking, long, black curly hair, big green eyes, adorable, nubile,_' thought Bard as he inspected the girl in his superior's grasp. '_And in HIS arms like THAT? What in the hell…_'

"Wow! What the hell are ya doin', Sebastian? You would do _that_ in the kitchen?" Bard exclaimed, blue eyes bulging from their sockets. Obviously, he had gotten the wrong idea... "Who the hell even is that woma-"

The rest of Bard's words suddenly came to a screeching halt and he snapped his mouth shut. A dark, ominous aura seemed to emanate from Sebastian's body. Shivers ran down the chef's back and all across his body as a red eye hidden beneath black bangs glinted in the light. Bard's body went cold and he slowly began to back away from his superior, who was giving him the death glare. Droplets of sweat ran down the length of the chef's body.

"This _woman_," Sebastian's red eye flashed more brightly and demonically, "is Miss Emilie Wright. She is a new servant here and will be working with you and the others. That is, if you don't _kill_ her first."

"..."

There was a moment's pause. Bard tilted and scratched the back of his head, blinking his eyes.

"Huh?" he asked, a look of confusion written across his face. The man raised an eyebrow at Sebastian. "Kill her? What are ya talkin' about?"

Sebastian mentally face-palmed himself and his eye began to twitch. '_Could he seriously not have noticed…_' the butler's thoughts trailed off as he glared coldly into the face of Bard, who looked at him like a completely clueless idiot. Sebastian sighed and dropped his head in defeat. Apparently, he had not noticed colliding head on into Emilie's body…

"Um, Sebastian?" a small voice asked. Sebastian looked back down at Emilie.

"Yes?"

"Uh, c-could you let me g-go, p-please?" Emilie closed her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "I can h-hardly breathe down here. You are c-crushing me."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly. His chest was pressed tightly against hers, suffocating the poor woman. Immediately after realizing this, he loosened his arms around Emilie's body and sat her on his thigh, his arm holding her up by being around the small of her back and resting her side against his chest. She took in a deep breath and, after she exhaled, Emilie opened her eyes and smiled once again at Sebastian.

"T-thank you," she said timidly, a slight blush colouring her child-like cheeks.

Sebastian nodded his head and replied, "Of course."

Their eyes met once again. Sebastian's red eyes softened and looked warmly into hers. Emilie's orbs shook and quickly glanced to her folded hands, which twisted and turned nervously in her lap. A red blush spread across her cheeks which caused Sebastian to smirk and chuckle inwardly. When he glanced back up, Bard was grinning at him.

"What?" Sebastian asked the chef with a twinge of irritation.

The smile grew bigger on the foolish human's face. "So," he winked, "you've already hit it off with the new servant girl, eh?"

Sebastian looked at him dangerously. He felt his gloved hand itching towards the drawer nearest to him, which happened to be the one filled with nice, shiny, _sharp _silverware. Hadn't the man learned yet not to push the demon butler's buttons? Did he have a strong desire to die? Emilie simply looked confused. She blinked and tilted her head inquisitively, a smooth eyebrow arched up while the other curved down.

"Hit… it… off?" Emilie said slowly, trying to figure what the man had meant.

'_But Sebastian hasn't hit me? What does he mean? Hit what off?_' she thought innocently. '_That cannot be right. Sebastian has not hit anything. Hmm… He must be talking about something else…_'

Sebastian gave Bard a warning glare to not go any further. The chef completely missed the social queue to shut the fuck up and stop while he was ahead.

"Way to go, man!" Bard exclaimed, giving a thumbs up sign. "You got her before we were able to even lay an eye on her. Played your moves and won her over before the competition got a chance. First come, first served. Great strategist! Way to think ahead! She's quite the looker. Have fun!" he smirked devilishly. The man winked. "But make sure you keep your eyes on her so she stays in your hands. We could always take a turn. Hahaha!" (*1)

Sebastian and Emilie stared at Bard in silence. Everything was quiet for a minute. The demon's itch to grab a pointy knife from the kitchen drawer increased tenfold.

Emilie slowly blinked. "Wha…?" she began to question.

'_Well,_' Sebastian sighed to himself and closed his eyes, '_I suppose it's time to kill the bastard. Idiot._'

Bard remained oblivious to his impending demise, still holding out his hand in a thumbs-up sign. After all of that, he had the audacity to add, "Tell me all about it, man! All of the details about your romps in the night together, okay?"

Sebastian twitched. '_Dead, so dead,_' he thought in irritation. Then the demon smiled inwardly at the different ways he envisioned killing the fool. '_A knife through the skull, or maybe the heart? Oh, perhaps piercing it into his eye would be nice and painful?_'

"Wait..." Emilie stared at Sebastian, then at Bard, and gazed back to the butler in confusion. "What... What are you talking about?"

Both turned their heads towards the woman, looking at her questioningly, but for different reasons. Sebastian's mind was pondering, '_She cannot truly be that innocent and naïve, can she? Her aura does emit purity, but... for a woman her age..._' while Bard was thinking, '_Is that innocent gig all a way to make her more desirable? Like, the school-girl act? Damn, she's really good at it. It is even in her eyes and the way she looks..._'

Bard grinned, deciding to, in his mind, play along with her. "You know," said he, "like rollin' in the hay? Crackin' it? Gettin' a bit of action? Bouncin'? Gettin' lucky? Playin' hanky panky? Gettin' to it? Burnin' that midnight oil? Nailin' two bellies together? Pile-driving? Joy ridin'? Jumpin' bones? Makin' the beast with two backs? Dancing the mattress jig? Doing the dirty deed? Doing the nasty? Humping...?"

She blinked several times, that innocent, lost expression never once leaving her face. The chef also blinked, staring at her in silence, along with the butler, who silently shook his head and sighed. Bard shuffled his feet, surprised that the young woman had not reacted whatsoever.

"You know..." he said slowly. "Sex...?"

This last defining word seemed to click something within Emilie, still slowly, however. The innocent look on her face faded away and her eyes grew larger as the topic finally dawned on her. A tomato red blush painted her entire face.

"Umm! S-s-sir!" Emilie cried in embarrassment. "You h-have the wrong i-idea! S-Sebastian and I were n-not-"

Now that he finally made her react and that she was still 'playing the innocent act', Bard's smile grew bigger and he began to laugh.

"Riiiiight!" he said sarcastically. "In a position like _that_? Uh huh! You can keep on tryin' to play that school-girl act, darlin', but I can see right through it."

Sebastian sweat-dropped. Bard misconstrued that Emilie was pretending to be this innocent and pure when, as Sebastian could easily sense with his demonic powers, it was, in fact, true. He looked at the young woman in slight pity. She was so confused and appeared rather... desperate.

'_S-School-girl act? W-What is he t-talking about? And w__-why will he not believe me? I-I would n-never d-do such a thing!_' Emilie thought in panic. She glanced down. '_And what does he mean in a position like tha-_'

The woman gasped and her eyes grew. She was sitting on Sebastian's leg and his arm was wrapped around her waist, fingers grasped delicately on her hip. Emilie also noticed that the top of her dress had become loose and revealed a bare, pale shoulder, which touched his large chest. She was not completely covered, which she had been told to always do in public. Overall, they were very, _very_ close to one another…

"Ah!" Emilie scrambled off of Sebastian and fell ungracefully to the floor on her bottom. The clumsy fall, along with the awkward situation, increased her fevered blush and made her face glow an even brighter red. Bard's laughter grew louder and Sebastian just gave Emilie a look that said '_what the hell are you doing?_'

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it, girlie," Bard laughed. "It's just the simple 'birds and the bees' deal. Nothin' to be ashamed about."

Emilie blushed further, if that was even possible. "N-no, sir! You have g-gotten it all wrong!" she exclaimed. "I would _never_ do that with Seba-"

Sebastian tilted his head and stared at Emilie, raising an eyebrow. Realizing what she had said, Emilie waved her hands frantically in the air.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean it l-l-like tha-at!" Emilie stuttered. Her fear-filled eyes switched back from Bard to Sebastian at hyper speed. "I-I just m-mean that I would n-never d-do that at all... w-with anyone! I-It is n-n-not that y-you a-are not good l-l-looking and a-all, b-b-because you are. Y-you a-are quite h-handsome, r-really. N-n-not t-that I-I was thinking a-about d-d-doing that with you, b-b-because I w-wasn't! I-I-I m-mean, n-not that I w-wouldn't i-if I were to d-do that. I-I m-mean I- ah!"

Emilie's eyes swirled as she entered into overload. Sebastian smirked and stood up before the newly hired maid. He brushed his shoulders with his gloved hands and patted his black coat down. Sebastian's eyes moved to Bard, who looked at Emilie with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Bard," Sebastian motioned the man to come closer. He decided to not be angry with the chef any longer, for he was born a fool and could not help himself, unfortunately. Plus, the demon was given more of a look at how Emilie was and, seeing how she humoured him with her utter innocence, an idea sparked in his devilish mind.

The chef walked nearer to the butler and leaned his ear towards the man clad in black. "Yes?"

"Go and find Finnian, Maylene, and Mr. Tanaka. Be sure to bring them to the west wing drawing room in about three hours. I would like to introduce them to Miss Emilie after giving her a tour of the manor. Would you do that, please?" Sebastian asked in a soft voice, gloved hand covering his smooth lips which whispered into the chef's ear.

Bard faced Sebastian and gave him a quick nod of the head. "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" He hurried toward the kitchen door. Before he left, the chef smiled at Sebastian and remarked, "They will all be happy to meet the little miss. She seems to be a very nice girl... and cute too~"

Sebastian nodded in agreement and waved the chef off. Bard grinned, chuckled, and left the kitchen, his loud footsteps slowly growing quieter as he marched away to find his fellow coworkers. The butler glanced down and noticed that Emilie was mumbling incoherent words in her still befuddled state. Sebastian sighed. '_I suppose I should help the poor girl up._'

He bent down to the ground and scooped the girl up to her feet. Emilie was unsteady and collapsed into Sebastian's arms, her face falling on his torso. He carefully twirled the woman so that her back rested against his broad chest. A pink blush was painted across her cheeks.

"Hnnnn... I am n-not that kind of g-girl," Emilie murmured, eyes still distant and swirling. "Please, d-do not t-take this the wrong w-way, sir. It... It is all a m-misunderstanding... an... acci...dent..."

Sebastian smiled and moved his lips to her ear, whispering softly, "Miss Emilie?"

"Huh? Wha?" Emilie slowly blinked, the hypnotic-like circles in her eyes fading away.

"Miss Emilie? Are you alright to continue?" Sebastian asked as he breathed into the woman's black curls and pale neck.

Emilie blinked several times before she realized she was resting in her guide's arms again. The warm breath Sebastian released against her neck sent shivers down Emilie's spine, an almost tickling sensation. Her heartbeat stopped and then ran at a godlike speed when she felt his curved lips against her skin. Their proximity was so close... too close. It was unfamiliar and strange to the young woman. A scarlet red blush spread feverishly across the newly hired maid's cheeks.

"Uhhh!" Emilie tripped out of the butler's grasp and spun around on her heels to face him. Instinctively, she began to stroke her fingers nervously through her hair.

"Y-yes! I-I am f-fine to go, s-sir," the woman exclaimed, her voice lathered in embarrassment.

Sebastian smirked and walked forward ahead of Emilie. As he passed the woman, his gloved fingers brushed against her hand, wishing to see her reaction. The butler said with slight intimacy, his dark red eyes piercing into her, "Remember, Emilie, to not call me sir. It is _Sebastian_."

"U-u-um! Right, s-sir! I-I mean, Sebastian!" Emilie quickly corrected herself, a red blush re-colouring her cheeks because of the touch of his gloves sliding against her sensitive skin and for the invasive look the butler's dark eyes seemed to give her. All of the light touches and closeness within the last few minutes had really unraveled the servant, who had been calm and collected only minutes before.

He chuckled and nodded. "Alright, then let us take our leave."

The butler opened the door, where Emilie quickly passed by, her green eyes avoiding his. This made him chuckle once more, shutting the door softly. She stood by his side, her cheeks still rosy red and heart beating faster than normal, which he could hear, of course.

Sebastian smiled, walking down the hall with her trailing close behind in awkward silence. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. Seeing the woman's embarrassed reaction to his touch earlier had amused Sebastian. This girl had an aura about her that was difficult to describe. It was completely pure and kind, a rather unusual aura, especially for anyone over the age of a young child. It intrigued him. Sebastian wished to further "investigate" her, and this new assignment was perfect for his desire. Now he was glad that his young master had tried to play Sebastian and surprised him with this new servant. She was so innocent and pure, even more so than he first thought. The more he was around her, the stronger her aura of purity was revealed to him. His suppressed true self, the demonic side, had seeped out and the demon butler had toyed with the young woman just moments ago. Normally, he rarely let this side show itself, always pretending to be the perfect, dutiful butler, but it was in his nature to corrupt the innocent, and Emilie was _oh,_ so_ deliciously_ innocent.

Perhaps he should thank Bard, he pondered, for helping to reveal Emilie's true innocence. She obviously had no experience and little to nearly non-existent knowledge about sexual matters, which was extremely unusual for a woman her age. Sure, there were some females who had no relations with a man, but they at least knew details about it, and their minds were corrupt by other means, like what was inevitable for all humans. But Emilie truly seemed to not be corrupted in any degree. He saw no sinful desire: no greed or envy, no jealousy, no hidden anger, nothing that even resembled what the humans called the seven deadly sins that plagued their race. This intrigued the demon and fed his cruel curiosity. He had been growing bored as of late with the same, every day routine of being the Phantomhive butler. This addition to the staff seemed to be the perfect gateway for some entertainment for the demon.

Sebastian's eyes glowed red as they passed through a shadow in the elegant hallway, his demon side being revealed for a split second. He was going to have fun with this girl. _Lots_ of fun.

* * *

Author's note:

*1 : Bard is not supposed to come across as a jerk. Really, he is just messing with Sebastian. x3

Oh, I have forgotten to mention that the start of this story takes place before the Curry Arc and right after Jack the Ripper Arc.

Question:

Alright. This is going to seem freaking moronic and I'm sorry in advance for this dumb question, but how the hell do you make the spaces larger between each paragraph? The instructions say to press enter twice, which I have, and yet it continues to have tiny spaces in-between, making it annoying to read, or, at least, to me. Help with this would be very much appreciated.


End file.
